Broly
|eng = |universe = 7th Universe |realm = Living World |galaxies = |galaxy = |race = Saiyan |subrace = |birthplace = Vegeta |section = |residence = |birthday =August 15, Age 732 |death = |age =48 |status = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = Vic Mignogna |japanese = Dragon Ball Movie 20 website |team = Freeza's Army |team2 = |team3 = |team4 = |team5 = |team6 = |team7 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |affiliation4 = |affiliation5 = |affiliation6 = |affiliation7 = |occupation = |partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |superior = |henchmen = |teammate = |counterpart = |fusions = |lifelink = |headquarters = |manga debut = Dragon Ball Super Chapter #42 |anime debut = |movie debut = Dragon Ball Super: Broly |ova debut= |game debut =''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' |mission debut = |family =* Paragus (father) |techniques = *Air Dance Technique *Angry Force *Double Kikōha *Great Monkey Transformation *Kikōha *Kikōha from the Mouth *Ki Sphere Strike *Planet Crusher *Super Saiyan *Super Broly *Super Saiyan Broly (Full Power) *Wrath |tools = *Fighting Jacket |vehicles = }} is a male pure-blooded Saiyan hailing from the planet Vegeta and the son of Paragus. He was born around the same time as Son Gokū and Vegeta.Dragon Ball Super: Broly Movie Trailer #2 - (English Dub Reveal) Exclusive - NYCC 2018 Background Forty-eight years before his appearance on Earth, Broly was born on the planet Vegeta to Paragus. Broly was born with a power surpassing that of Prince Vegeta, who was born around the same time, angering King Vegeta. One of the Saiyan medics even suspected that Broly might be that distinguished figure of Saiyan lore: the legendary Super Saiyan.Dragon Ball Super: Broly The jealous king dispatched broly to a barren, stormy world, which caused Paragus to betray the king and set out in search of his son. Though Paragus managed to find his son, his pod was destroyed in the process, stranding both of them for decades to come. Shortly after his landing, Broly had transformed into a Great Monkey, something Paragus noted when the latter arrived. Broly had used this form to fight off a species of giant, tick-like creatures. Despite Paragus being his father, Broly is wary when the man approaches.Dragon Ball Super: Broly Shortly after the destruction of Vegeta, Broly sees Kakarrot's ship fly over Vampa to Earth.Dragon Ball Super: Broly During his time on Vampa, Broly had made friends with a creature he called "Bah", due to the sound it made. It was one of the serpentine creatures on the planet. When he was a child, part of his training involved dodging Bah's attacks, but the creature and Broly formed a friendly connection. His father disapproved, as it interfered with his training, so he shot Bah in the head, severing his ear. The creature never trusted Broly again, but Broly began to wear the ear, to always be together with Bah.Dragon Ball Super: Broly Broly's tail was removed by Broly when he was young, due to the latter's inability to control his Great Monkey Transformation.Dragon Ball Super: Broly Appearance Broly is a tall Saiyan sporting olive-colored skin and long, shaggy black hair. He also has black eyes. He sports scars on his right cheek and left breast, and he wears some type of choker device around his neck. This choker is a device used by his father that prevents him from going bersker.San Diego Comic-Con statements Broly wears a battle jacket and boots of a similar style to Tagoma with a green and black color scheme. He also wears skin-tight purple pants and a lime green cloth around his waist. As a child, he wore more traditional Saiyan battle armor and had a tail. Personality Though an enemy of Son Gokū and Vegeta, Broly is not evil.[https://dragonball.news/news/dbmfl36.html DBMFL 36th report on the movie Dragon Ball Super: Broly, a dubbing scene of Toshi Shimada appearing as a role of Broly!] By the assessment of Lemo, Broly is a truly pure-hearted being. Abilities As an infant, Broly possessed greater power than an infant Vegeta, causing the king to exile him to a stormy world.Dragon Ball Super: Broly As an adult, Broly's power has grown tremendously. Vegeta notes that he has absurd levels of energy and both Son Gokū and Freeza are astonished at his strength. Gokū and Vegeta also note that Broly has the ability to grow stronger and learn in the middle of a battle, something most warriors cannot do until after a fight and they've had time to process the details of their fight.Dragon Ball Super Movie: Broly – Dub Trailer He is noted to be the strongest enemy Gokū and company have faced yet, with a power potentially surpassing that of the Hakaishin.[https://twitter.com/Herms98/status/1025416473068466177 Saikyō Jump August 3, 2018. (Herms translation)] Transformations Great Monkey Transformation Though he is never seen in this form, Broly could achieve the Great Monkey Transformation as a child. He achieved it once after landing on planet Vampa. Due to his inability to control the transformation, Broly lost the ability after Paragus removed his tail. Despite this, the Giant Monkey Transformation and its power would lay the groundwork for Broly's subsequent transformations.Dragon Ball Super: Broly Wrath Broly possesses a [https://i.imgur.com/4yV8BXu.jpg Broly: BR Dragon Ball Heroes card] Note: This translation is only being used until a more official name is provided. state which is said to be the Great Monkey Transformation's power contained within a human body.Dragon Ball Super: Broly It is uncertain how powerful Broly is in this form. However, he has been shown to be unfazed by Super Saiyan God Vegeta's physical attacks, as well as hold his own against a Super Saiyan Blue-transformed Son Gokū. Super Broly A weaker version of his final form, when Broly is still in control of himself, he can transform into a unique Super Saiyan form known as Super Broly. In this form, his muscle mass increases and he loses his pupils. However, his hair is golden like the traditional Super Saiyan form. Legendary Super Saiyan Broly is the seventh universe's Legendary Super Saiyan. Uniquely to him, this transformation is also known as as . When transformed into this state, Broly's body increases dramatically in mass and he loses both the pupils in his eyes and his battle jacket. His hair and aura also take on a green tint. Creation and Conception Series creator Akira Toriyama designed Broly for the twentieth overall Dragon Ball movie. Originally, Toriyama drew the designs for him for the old anime movies, but he had no involvement with the anime at the time. Due to Broly's popularity among fans, Toriyama decided to reboot and update the Saiyan warrior, redesign him and modify his backstory before introducing him into the official canon.Toriyama's comments on Broly. July 9, 2018. Part IV Dragon Ball Super: Broly In Other Media Originally, Broly (and later Bio-Broly) was the titular antagonist of the Broly Trilogy: a trio of anime movies taking place during Dragon Ball Z. This version of Broly was known as the Legendary Super Saiyan and was tremendously powerful and dangerous. He was also the son of Paragus who was persecuted for his abnormally high power level as an infant. He later returns alongside his father to exact his revenge on Son Gokū and Vegeta. This version of Broly was widely popular among the Dragon Ball fanbase and appeared in numerous video games, where he obtained several transformations that he never displayed in the movie franchise, such as Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, and a god form known as Broly God. Trivia * Broly's name is a pun on the vegetable . ** For yet unknown reasons, this incarnation of Broly is known as in certain games, such as Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle.Broly: BR Dragon Ball Super card game * Speaking about the previous incarnation of Broly in his blog, Noppo no Zakkan, , the screenwriter for the first thirteen Dragon Ball Z films and the series organizer for the Dragon Ball Z anime, commented that Broly was a "pushover" compared to Beerus. Despite this, he found Broly to be a "scarier" villain.Takao Koyama’s Thoughts on “Battle of Gods”, Kanzenshu Ironically, the rebooted incarnation of Broly was later stated to be stronger than a Hakaishin such as Beerus. Notes and references